How did this happen
by AusllyPlease
Summary: Ally just moved from all of her friends in Los Angeles to Miami, she doesn't know anyone there. What happens when she meets Austin Moon? will the become friends, enemies or something more? read to find out. IT'S BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS I PROMISE (This is my first story and there is cursing and violence)


**Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever! Keep that in mind. i'll probably update every week, i hope you'll enjoy the first chapter**

* * *

 **1: The first chapter**

„WHAT!?" I shouted at my mom and dad „honey, calm down" my dad tried to calm me down but ran outside and headed to the park.

Confused? Well my name is Allyson Marie Dawson but everybody calls me Ally. I'm 17 years old but i'll be turning 18 in november. I'm a senior in St. Bernard high school in Los Angeles i mean i was a senior there, my parents just told me we're moving to Miami in October wich is next month.

A couple holding hands walked by and i frowned. I used to have that but he decided to break my heart. I'm not gonna tell the story, at least not now.

„Ally!" my best friend's voice filled my ears. I turned around and saw Phoebe my best friend breathing heavily, i walked up to her.

„You okay?" i laughed „i've been looking for you, you were supposed to meet us at Starbucks" she said „oh my god! my parents just dropped this bomb on me and i compeletly frogot!" i said and she laughed.

„c'mon they're waiting" she said and started dragging me to Starbucks. "They" are my friends, , Maddie, Cody and brian and we hang out every time we can.

„Hi guys" i said when we sat down at the table were my friends were sitting.

„Were where you?" Cody asked me „the park" i replied „were you planning on bailing on us or something?" Brian said and we laughed.

„No my parents dropped this huge bomb on me and i forgot" i said and the looked cunfused „what did they tell you?" Maddie asked

„We're moving to Miami next month" i said tears stinging my eyes „what!" they all said with tears in their eyes.

„I'm sorry" i sobbed and we all started crying except Cody he only had tears in his eyes, he's that typical jock that doesn't cry.

We all stood up and hugged crying together except Cody, everybody gave us strange looks but we didn't care.

„Hey don't be sad we still have about a month together" Phoebe said smiling.

 **27 days later**

I'm in the library eating lunch and finishing a book i've been reading. I always eat lunch here because my friends and i don't eat at the same table.

Maddie and Phoebe are cheerleaders and Cody is a jock so they sit with the jocks, Brian and me are not nerds but not popular we're normal people who get straight A's, Brian sits with the people who are just normal. The jocks don't bully the nerds or anything it's only like that in movies..right?

I got interrupted from my thoughts by my friends walking in, that's weird they never eat here.

„What are you guys doing here" i said surprised „Ally you're leaving tomorrow, do you really think that we wouldn't eat lunch with you" Maddie said smiling „I love you guys" i said „we love you too Ally" Cody said.

 **After lunch**

„Do you have to leave school early?" Brian whined while crying, we're all crying „Yes i have to finish packing" i said and Brian frowned.

„Bye guys, i'm gonna miss you so much" i said hugging them. We all said our goodbyes and i left.

„I'm home!" i shouted as i closed the front door to my house. My house is empty compeletly empty, the stuff is already at the new house. We only have air matresses, some food and a book i was gonna read nothing else.

„Hi" my mom gave me a kind smile „Where's dad?" i asked because he usually greets me. Me and my mom aren't the closest but we have our moments here and there.

„He decided to leave early and unpack a little before we arrive" she said

„oh" is all i said to her and i went to my room, laid down on my mattress and started reading.

 **The next day**

Me and my mom are currently waiting for my dad at the airport in Miami.

„Are you excited?" my mom asked d before i could answer a black car parked in the parking lot across the street.

„There he is, c'mon" my mom said and we got in my dad's car.

„How was the flight?" my dad asked my mom „it was really long but me and Ally killed the time by playing card games" she smiled.

I think my mom and i got closer during that flight.

* * *

 **I know this is a short chapter but it's just because this is the first one, the next chapters will be longer i promise.**

 **Tell me in the reviews what you liked and didn't like about this chapter and also if you have any questions, i will answer them in the next chapter**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
